


You Make Me

by pattappon



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Changing room, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pattappon/pseuds/pattappon
Summary: Ryujin gets horny in a changing room.
Relationships: Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	You Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first actual lesbian porn please be nice in your constructive criticism. 
> 
> This work hasn't been betad. I hope you enjoy!

"Not here," she whispered, adjusting the sheet that covered the tiny space inside the changing booth, so they didn't get seen. They'd been shopping for clothes to wear to this big dinner event Ryujin had for work and she had some pretty good choices hung up on the rack just behind Ryujin. If only Ryujin wasn't so eager to take all her clothes off first.

Her top was already off, getting ready to try out the cute blouse she found, but Ryujin's hands were on her waist, unabashedly checking her figure out. Her fingers started going up her torso in familiar soft caresses that sent shivers up her spine. Without her noticing, Yeji was already holding her breath.

"Are you sure?" Ryujin whispered, almost eliminating the already small space between them. It was that tiny unconquered space between them that drove Yeji nuts. Why didn't she just take her then and there? 

_No_ , she told herself as she gulped, looking into Ryujin's mischievous eyes. They shouldn't be doing this. But oh, how she wanted to. "They might notice us-" she started to respond. 

Ryujin moved closer, claiming the space between Yeji's head and shoulder, but also not at the same time. She just hovered there and Yeji could tell her lips were parted as she could feel every breath that came out of Ryujin's delicious mouth, her lips gently grazing against her skin as she said, "But you'll be quiet."

Yeji's strength was waning. She knew it would be wrong to do this in a public booth where the only thing that stood between them and being discovered was a flimsy cloth. But Ryujin's fingers were on her skin, the breath on her neck made it very hard to think straight. She bit her lip, glaring. The girl had the nerve to raise her brow at Yeji as if she already knew what Yeji wanted and dared her to say it.

She threw her arms into the air, conceding as she grabbed Ryujin by the sides, pulling her up and close to her with a glare. "Fine," she said sharply, a trace of shakiness evident in her voice if you knew where to look. "But make it quick."

She caught a glimpse of a smirk on Ryujin's face before she pulled her closer, bare skin pressed against the cool touch of the leather jacket Ryujin was wearing. She locked their lips together, firm and sure, showing Ryujin how much she wanted this too. No matter how reckless and dangerous. 

Ryujin did not disappoint. Immediately, her arms wrapped around Yeji's hips, pulling her impossibly closer, locking their lips together. Despite the coolness of the room, everything around them burned. Yeji would have smiled. It was just like Ryujin to find pleasure in a risky situation. But she couldn't, because Ryujin's hands crawled up her back, the warmth of her touch against her cool skin sending shivers up her spine as Ryujin fiddled with the clasp of her bra.

In a heartbeat, her chest laid bare, the flimsy material thrown down the floor. She gasped, her already stiff nipples reacting to the coldness of the air-conditioned room. It doesn't stay bare for long, Ryujin’s hand grasped her breasts, making her gasp again, head turning upward as her eyes fluttered shut, Ryujin's lips claiming the spot just beneath her jaw. 

"Fuck," she couldn't help but whisper, arms grasping at Ryujin's hips for support. Wet hot mouth kissing her just where she was weak, leaving small marks where Ryujin's lewd mouth lingered. "You're gonna leave a mark," she said weakly. She didn't even know why she bothered pointing it out when they both knew she wouldn't do anything to stop it anyway.

She heard a faint snicker from Ryujin and she would have rolled her eyes, fight that people were going to see her all marked up again, if only she didn't feel Ryujin slowly moving downward, leaving a trail of kisses down, down her chest.

"Yes," she whispered, liking where Ryujin was going, fully expecting Ryujin to take her breast right then. But Ryujin started kissing everywhere _but_ her breast and her hands clamped down Ryujin’s hips in anticipation, frustration. "Ryujin," she whimpered.

Ryujin was busy leaving a mark by the side of her breast. "Yes?" she asked coyly. How dare her take things so, so slow when they were in a freaking changing booth? Yeji whimpered again. 

"Hurry," she begged, shifting so she's looking down at Ryujin. Ryujin could see the desire burning in her eyes and if she looked, pooling between her thighs.

Ryujin's fingers ran softly across her back, knowing fully that Yeji was weak to soft touches, especially on her back. "Words, princess," she said as if she had all the time in the world. 

Yeji tried to bite back a groan. She failed and at that same movement Ryujin backed away, arms, mouth, body hovering over Yeji. Their bodies were so close, yet not a strand of hair touched. "I'm sorry," she blurted a little loud, a little panicked. "I want this," she answered, and Ryujin eased closer, pleased with her response. "I want you."

Ryujin smiled and Yeji knew she said the right words. "Good girl," Ryujin said with a grin and claimed her lips, arms snaking around her waist, pulling her closer. Pleased and horribly in need of Ryujin's touch, Yeji's arms wrapped around Ryujin's neck, deepening their kiss, moaning just a little.

Yeji turned a little louder as Ryujin kissed her way down her jaw, then neck, and then down her breast. Her fingers grasped fistfuls of hair as Ryujin kissed and sucked and licked her breast, leaving little marks on top of already healing ones while her other hand roamed freely against Yeji's body - her arms, back and waist first before getting comfortable around her other breast, pinching and caressing.

Her legs rubbed against each other, partly because her knees were getting weaker with every touch, but also partly to relieve the heat travelling to her groin. _Fuck_ , she bet she was already very wet. "Mmm," she groaned, doing her best to not make a noise, a feat that didn't last long as Ryujin's fingers travelled down her waist to her leg very softly, making Yeji anticipate every touch.

She knew where this was going. They shouldn't do it here, Yeji thought, but the pooling between her legs, the heat that spread throughout her entire body despite the air-conditioning blasting high said otherwise.

And she was right. Ryujin's finger made its way to her panties and involuntarily, she spread her legs open a little. There was a moment of weakness, her eyes fluttered close in delight, letting Ryujin whisk her away in pleasure. But then a rustling in the next booth - somebody getting in or possibly out, maybe - jostled her awake and she grasped Ryujin's wrist.

"Really?" she croaked weakly. "We're doing this here?" 

Ryujin's brow raised but moved her finger against her clothed groin again despite the hand on her wrist. She whispered back in a challenge, "You don't want to?"

"Can't we wait at home?" she asked, but she didn't know who she was fooling. Her voice was as weak as her resolve, hand already loosening her grip.

"Not an answer, babe."

She could feel Ryujin's touch against her and with every stroke, she could feel a little bit of her already weak resolve getting weaker. "No," she said weakly, hand pulling away from Ryujin's wrist. 

"No?" Ryujin pulled away, brows raising, and Yeji pulled her back, taking her hand and putting it against the band of her underwear. 

"No, we can't wait til we get home." 

Ryujin grinned, planting a small kiss on her lips before crouching down, taking Yeji's underwear off with her. Before Yeji could even question her own decisions, Ryujin swung her leg up so her calf rested dangerously on top of Ryujin's shoulder and licked a long stripe from her entrance to her clit.

"Fuck," was all she could whimper as she propped her arm on the side of the booth for support.

Ryujin knew how much she liked to be eaten out, so she kept licking long urgent stripes on Yeji's core. She couldn't help it - she moaned and gasped and clung unto the wall filled with pleasure she didn't know what to do with. Before she could beg Ryujin to please take her now, Ryujin licked one last stripe on her core and then licked and sucked her clit, her finger entering Yeji without warning.

If the store owners haven't figured them out yet, Yeji is sure they had now as she let out one audible gasp, breathing deeply as Ryujin pumped in and out of her. There were two fingers in her now. _Fuck._ Her eyes were closed in fucking bliss. Damn, she should probably be worried about the way something so dangerous brought her so much pleasure. She could feel her end coming faster with every pump.

Then, right at the worst moment, Ryujin pulled away. "What? Why? Ryujin?" she asked, very much distraught. "Please don't stop-" 

Ryujin just grinned, made her turn around so she was facing the wall that was one big mirror. She could see herself, hair tousled, eyes burning with desire. "You look so beautiful," was all Ryujin said before plunging two fingers into her core.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, baby-"

  
  


Somewhere inside the same mall, Lia had been looking everywhere for Yeji and Ryujin. They were supposed to meet up in one of the stores so she could help Yeji pick a fancy attire for Ryujin's fancy work thing, but the two just gave her the name of the store they were going to visit and weren't even answering their phones.

She tsked. "They know I get lost a lot in this mall!" she whined for the nth time as she looked around for Kismet, wherever it was.

She'd been looking for quite a while now, asking directions from strangers every now and then, but they only served to confuse her. She swore one of them must have given her the wrong directions. Anyway, as she turned to the left, she was sure she was already getting closer.

Indeed, she was! A few shops before her was a big sign that said 'Kismet' and she rushed to the store.

"Excuse me," she asked one of the shopkeepers. "Have you seen two girls about my age here? One is tall with dark brown hair and the other blonde with pink stripes."

The shopkeepers stared at her for a moment before her face lit up and nodded, pointing to the direction of the changing booths. "Yeah, I saw them grab clothes so many I doubt it's legally possible." 

"Typical Yeji," Lia squinted, thanked the shopkeeper and headed straight for the changing booths, almost missing how the shopkeeper commented about them not leaving the booth for quite some time.

_No,_ she thought, mind dangerously concluding about why Yeji and Ryujin haven't been answering. _They couldn't have._ But she knew deep down that they probably did. 

She walked around the changing booths, calling for Yeji and Ryujin. Some were occupied and some were opened. Then, to the innermost booth, she saw Yeji's obvious purse peeking out the booth.

_Found them,_ she thought and swung the cloth open without even considering somebody else might be inside. "Aha!" she said, sure of catching Yeji and Ryujin in the act.

  
  


She opened the booth of a complete stranger who shrieked and threw a dress at her before haphazardly closing the booth cloth. "Oh my god, I am so sorry, miss! Sorry! I thought- I thought my friends were trying everything on- same bag-" she apologized quickly, throwing the dress back into the booth. 

She heard the snickering of Yeji and the loud guffaw of Ryujin as their heads peeked out of the adjacent booth.

"Wow, I didn't know you were a pervert, Lia," Ryujin teased, effectively making Lia's ears burn.

"Neither did I and we've been friends far longer!" added Yeji with a faux shake of her head. 

"Really helpful guys," she pouted, putting her arms at her sides. "You could have spoken up when I called for you!"

"And miss that? Pfft," said Ryujin.

"Now tell me, does this look good?" Yeji said, finally opening the booth and parading the pretty tube top black dress she was wearing.

Lia raised her eyebrow. "You have it inside out."

"What? No," Yeji complained, turning to the mirror, horrified. 

"There's two of you and no one noticed the inside out dress?" 

Ryujin shrugged, "It was fun watching her suffer."

"Thank god you noticed," Yeji said with a roll of her eyes directed at Ryujin before they were both pushed out so Yeji could fix herself. 

"That's what I'm here for," she answered in a sing-song voice. But that wasn't the only thing she noticed. There was definitely a trail of small bruises down Yeji's neck that wasn't there when they made plans via video call earlier.


End file.
